


Conditionnel

by Aledane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Where the masterpiece that was the Malec episode never happened, you will hate me for this
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 21:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18269636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledane/pseuds/Aledane
Summary: « On aurait pu avoir quelque chose de beau, tous les deux. », lui avait soufflé Magnus comme un aveu, il y avait si longtemps. Toute l’amertume de leur situation se résumait dans l’emploi du conditionnel.





	Conditionnel

**Author's Note:**

> Salut à tous et à toutes !  
> Un vieux dossier qui trainait, que j'ai relu et qui m'a plu assez pour que je le poste ici.

La pièce est belle, toute en grandiose, albâtre et marbre blanc. Un soleil doucereux se déverse à travers les vitraux colorés, peignant des nuances multicolores sur les murs laiteux. Il est rare, à Idris, de trouver un lieu où l'on n'a pas élevé le verre entre les pierres et le métal pour ouvrir le passage à la lumière. Certains disent que c'est pour permettre aux anges de veiller sur eux : cette croyance est sans doute un peu trop douce pour le monde dans lequel ils vivent.

Lydia Lightwood ‒ anciennement Branwell ‒ a toujours bien porté le blanc et cette fois-ci ne fait pas exception, même si sa peau trop pâle a tendance à se confondre avec les dentelles de sa robe. L'âge a gommé le châtain de ses cheveux pour mieux creuser des rides de soucis sur son front et aux coins de ses yeux désormais clos ; qu'importe, au fond, elle a toujours été de celles qui portent leur beauté discrètement, dans la tendresse fatiguée de leur sourire ou la clarté de leur regard. Alec a appris à l'aimer pour cela.

Il se tient droit, Alexander Lightwood, malgré le poids sur ses épaules et la tristesse dans sa gorge. De temps en temps, il serre brièvement la main froide de sa femme étendue au milieu des fleurs blanches, ou bien replace une mèche dans sa coiffure élaborée. Lydia aimait bien passer les doigts dans sa propre tignasse, ébouriffer ses cheveux noirs puis gris puis prématurément blancs en murmurant :

« Laisse-les donc voir ton côté sauvage, Alec. »

C'est fou comme ce genre de souvenirs lui donne l'envie de s'allonger au sol et de ne plus jamais bouger, faire le mort et emporter sa mémoire dans sa tombe. Alec n'a pas aimé Lydia comme un mari est censé le faire mais elle a été là dans toutes les épreuves, droite et confiante même dans les pires moments. Elle a été plus fidèle que Jace, plus présente qu'Izzy et certainement plus compréhensive que Maryse (et que le monde entier en général).

Alec sait qu'il ne l'a absolument pas méritée, cette épouse aux yeux tranquilles et au dévouement sans faille. Il n'a jamais rien pu lui offrir d'autre qu'une affection respectueuse et un lit où leurs peaux ne se touchaient même pas.

Lydia n'avait sans doute pas été tout à fait heureuse dans cette maison vide qu'ils avaient faite construire à Idris après leur mariage. Alec non plus. Ils avaient chacun leur fantôme qui les suivait jusque dans la chambre à coucher, à la différence que celui de Lydia avait au moins l'excuse de "j'étais mort" pour s'en être séparé.

(Il paraît que Magnus Base n'a pas remis un orteil à Brooklyn depuis plus de vingt ans ; il paraît qu'il ne compte pas revenir avant au moins un siècle ou deux)

La vie a cette saveur cruelle : elle lui offre encore et toujours des chance qu'il n'a pas le droit de saisir. Voir Jace embrasser Clary te nécrose le cœur ? Tiens, voici le grand sorcier de Brooklyn qui frappe à la porte du placard dont tu n'as jamais osé sortir. Tu persistes dans tes idées d'honneur et de mariage ? L'autre insiste, te pardonne et il y a tant de choses que tu ne voudrais pas voir dans ses yeux, tant de compréhension, de chaleur et d'amour...

Sauf qu'Alec ne pouvait pas, n'a jamais pu. Ce n'est pas sur Izzy ni Jace qu'on comptait pour redorer le blason bien amoché de leur famille. Et puis, au final, ça a payé, puisqu'il est le premier Lightwood à séjourner à Idris depuis l'insurrection. Il regarde les tours de verre, les jardins luxuriants et les tapis de marbre en se disant qu'il a fait ce qu'il avait à faire et que ça lui suffit (c'est un beau mensonge).

Et maintenant, Lydia est morte, et ses derniers mots pèsent comme des pierres sur les poumons de son mari.

« Essaie d'être heureux, Alec.

\- Je te le promets. »

Oh, comme les promesses faites aux mourants sont de bien pieux (piètres) mensonges ! Le bonheur n'est pas ce qu'on lui a appris à chercher dans la vie. Alec a toujours été du genre à brûler en cachette pour tenir les autres au chaud ; ça ne veut cependant pas dire qu'il ne voit pas qu'il est en feu, ni qu'il ne souhaite pas quelquefois un éclat de glace dans son cœur bien trop apte au sacrifice.

Alec n'a jamais vraiment été heureux dans la belle maison blanche qu'il avait partagée vingt ans durant avec Lydia. Sans doute l'air était-il trop vide d'odeurs d'épices et de magie, de vagues senteurs d'alcool derrière des rideaux de tissu rouge.

(Mais ça n'a pas de sens de regretter une chose qu'on a étouffée avant même qu'elle existe, n'est-ce pas ?)

Alors il en est là. Lydia, sa sauveuse et sa prison, s'est effacée définitivement. Le monde où elle vit maintenant est bien meilleur que le leur. Ne reste qu’un corps froid et blanc, qui ne rend pas l’ombre d’une justice à la femme qu’elle était.

Et pour la première fois depuis vingt ans, Alec est seul.

C’est stupide. Ça ne devrait pas le mettre si mal à l’aise. Mais il avait grandi avec une sœur qui s’introduisait dans sa chambre sans se faire prier à chaque heure du jour et de la nuit, et avec un frère qui était littéralement l’autre moitié de son âme. La solitude et son carcan glacé était pour lui un ennemi peu familier.

Mais il valait mieux être seul, n’est-ce pas ? Plutôt ça que salir son blason. Plutôt ça que l’éternité aux côtés d’une créature aux yeux peints et aux mains douces, qui lui aurait chuchoté des merveilles à l’oreille et dont chaque baiser aurait été une tâche de plus sur l’honneur meurtri des Lightwood.

« On aurait pu avoir quelque chose de beau, tous les deux. », lui avait soufflé Magnus comme un aveu, il y avait si longtemps. Toute l’amertume de leur situation se résumait dans l’emploi du conditionnel.

Oh, Alec aurait été plus heureux dans ces bras-là que dans ceux de Lydia. C’était une vérité qu’il s’était admis il y avait bien longtemps.

Mais heureux n’avait jamais été ce qu’il devait être.


End file.
